Faith
by lil smiles
Summary: Her faith in humanity had been crushed, her faith in her ability to do her job, shaken. Jello-Jane/Lisbon friendship. ONESHOT.


**A/N: Hey everyone. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about _Unforgivable_, that will be updated shortly. I just got distracted by this plot bunny that refused to leave me alone. Not sure where it came from but it's just a short angsty Jane and Lisbon friendship oneshot. Enjoy.**

**Warnings: Swearing, it's just one word and they've used it in the show before.**

**Disclaimer: Bruno Heller is a genius, which is why he's making loads of money and I'm not.**

* * *

**Faith**

She locked herself in one of the interrogation rooms. She had silently handed over her gun to a distressed Van Pelt minutes earlier. She wanted time alone. It had been so long since a case had ended with the loss of innocent lives. She'd almost forgotten what it felt like. Almost. It wasn't the deaths themselves she was struggling with. It was the fact that they were children. Two beautiful girls, life allowing them less than ten years, cut short by their abusive father. Her faith in humanity had been crushed, her faith in her ability to do her job, shaken. The fact was she could have saved them. She should have been there quicker. Jane went in without her. He knew the father was capable of murdering his own children. Jane tried to talk the father out of it. Damn him. She was the one that refused to believe his latest theory. There was no evidence. Nothing to point at the father except for another Jane hunch. She had so hoped that she would be right this time. She wanted to believe that fathers out there weren't like her own. Only this man, this evil monster was worse than she could have possibly imagined. The sick son of a bitch got a quick and painless death while his daughters…

Unexpectedly, her fist slammed into the wall. She didn't even feel the pain. The door clicked open only she didn't bother looking up. Her eyes were fixed at the spot marked with her blood.

"Get out," she said evenly.

She lifted her gaze and stared at him. He didn't say a word, casually leaning in the doorway.

"I said get out."

They stared at each other, neither one willing to back down. Jane was the one that broke the unnerving silence.

"Talk to me."

She snorted derisively.

"Talk to _you_? You and your egotistical mind games are what got me in this mess in the first place. You just had to take off on your own, against my direct order, and open your stupid mouth. Now, there are three bodies at the morgue, Minelli is breathing down my neck and I have a stack of paperwork from here to the moon."

She knew it wasn't fair blaming him. But she was angry and he wasn't taking the hint.

"Doesn't that feel better?"

He sounded so calm as though her words just bounced right off of him. She hated him for being that collected when she clearly wasn't. She hated herself for being so angry with him. Jane regarded her for a moment before taking a step forward.

"Don't you dare come near me," she warned.

As usual Jane didn't listen to her. She tried backing away but ended up trapping herself into a corner. He brought his arms around her and she fought back with everything she had. He took her abuse as if it were nothing. She was sure he was going to feel sore tomorrow but he didn't seem to care. Fatigue inevitably took over and she gave up struggling, reluctantly relaxing in his embrace. She didn't cry. She wanted to but the tears wouldn't come. She had completely shut herself down. Jane didn't utter any comforting words. He just held her. Several minutes went by, but to Lisbon it felt more like days. She involuntarily pressed her cheek into his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart.

"I'm sorry," she whispered inaudibly. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I screwed up."

"Everyone makes mistakes."

"Not you."

"Especially me."

"But I should have listened to you."

If it were any other situation she wasn't sure she would have willingly admitted that. She immediately pulled away.

"Let me take you home," he offered.

She could see the concern in his eyes. He had allowed her to yell at him, hit him and be cruel to him, yet despite all that, he was still willing to help her.

"It's okay. I do feel a lot better."

He nodded his head.

"Okay."

Turning around, he was about to leave the room when she stopped him.

"Jane," she started, unsure as to why the words felt so hard to say. "Patrick…"

He smiled.

"I know."

She found herself smiling back as he disappeared out the door. Her faith in humanity was broken, but at least her faith in Jane was strong. And for now, that was good enough.

* * *

_**Fin for now, Jello forever**_


End file.
